Rachel's Sacrifice
by Becca Chrisitna
Summary: Remember when I published my first story and i said that a couple of friends and I were writing the same story from different POV? here is my characher's twin sister's POV of my first story, written by my friend.


***************************** Warning!!!! *****************************

Read at your own risk. We are not responsible for and realizations of who you really are or new knowledge that you learn. We are also not reliable for any monster attacks or any weird or randomly creepy acts that a cure in your life after reading this book. Thank You.

Chapter One

The small figure of a young woman cast a shadow across the churning river in which she was studying, deep within her thoughts. She began to subconsciously stroke a leather necklace with nine beautifully designed clay beads lined across it. In the middle lies a beautiful sea shell that conceals a gleaming celestial bronze and stainless steel sword beneath it that could come out on command. Her stunning long black locks hung across her back except for the few strands that lay over her shoulder. Her merry sea green eyes held a distant gaze as if she was somewhere else in this world, lost within the confinements of her own mind. Her slender figure was leaning against a tree beside the river.. Her attire consists of a pair of dark washed skinny jeans across her trim hips and an orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt. Her shoes are a pair of older Nike tennis shoes.

A figure of young woman about fourteen appeared out of the shadows. The girl was not as slender as the other but had more of the hourglass figure. She had long curly blonde hair with stormy dark gray eyes. Her outfit consisted of a dusty pair of Levi's and a camp tee identical to the one the other teenager wore. Her feet were clad in a worn pair of cowgirl boots. She walked over to where the other teenage girl and placed a hand on her small shoulder.

"Rachal," she said. "Rachal it is time for us to get to canoeing class. Chiron sent me to find you. I thought I would find you here." She said. Rachal seemed to return to reality and nodded her head at the young woman.

"I'm coming Lauren." She said as she heaved herself off of the tree.

(I should explain to all of those who are probably confused at the moment. The Greek gods are still alive and kicking. They can be found on the 600 hundredth floor of the Empire State Building. They have children like Lauren and Rachal called Demigods or Half-bloods. These Demigods attend a camp, Camp Half-blood, on Long Island, New York. )

The pair of them walked toward the lake where they found the rest of the class waiting for them. Rachal notice one boy and particular, Jake Nicholson. She waved and smiled at the boy with her best smile that would make most boys around camp swoon but the boy only waved back in reply. She felt a rush of disappointment surge threw her. Then her twin sister Beca and her long time boyfriend, Sam walked over to her. The Nereids began to explain how things would work for this certain race. They would be in groups of two. They would race two other teams at a time from one end of the lake to the other. She would be with Lauren and Beca and Sam would be on a team. She would be going against Lou and Denise and Jake and Toby.

When the time for the races began she eased herself into the front of the canoe. She felt the water move beneath her and felt at peace with her surroundings. She looked back at Lauren and nodded her head. They both knew that with Rachal on there team they would win easily for Rachal was a daughter of Poseidon the sea god so she could control water.

When the Nereids signaled for the race to begin they began to glide easily in front of the

others. They had almost reached the finish line when she heard the sound of a canoe that was about to tip over. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Jake's canoe almost tip over but she wished the water to stop it just before they fell into the water and in the process losing the race to Lou and Denise. As they pulled the canoe up to the bank she could tell that Lauren was not very please with her. When they had climbed out of the canoe Lauren grabbed her by the arm and half drag her over to the side.

"You cost us the race." She said. Her irritation showing plainly as she continued. "I know you have a crush on him but do this some other time. NOT in the middle of a race!!" Rachal just nodded her head at the enraged girl in front of her but this only made the girl's anger grow. "Ug! Rachal I swear you are impossible." Lauren then walked away just as Beca's race started. She was against Piper and Grace and Nikko and Kyle. They easily won. Then a race took place between the two winners. It ended in a tie. They were released to get ready for lunch and Jake walked up to her. She just about fainted as he walked toward her and placed his hand on his neck nervously.

"Eh.. Thanks for helping me today." He said. "I don't know what I would have done with you, Rachal." He said as he tapped her on the arm. Her heart beat went erratic at the touch and the way he said her name. Then his friends called out for him and he yelled "be there in a minute." And then looked back down at her for he was a good nine inches taller than her five foot. "Thanks again." He said before leaving her breathing in gasp and heart beating erratically. She then walked over to where Sam, Lou, Lauren, and Beca were standing. When Rachal reached them Beca looked at her and wrinkled her nose up in mischief.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" she said. Her dark brown eyes glittered with tease and she smiled. Rachal acted as though she had not even heard her sister's comment saying.

"I wonder what we're having for lunch today?" she said. "I think I will have a salad. Maybe I will have some chicken on it?" Beca dramatically rolled her eyes at her sister's reaction to her question; seeing the potential problem in this Sam came to her rescue.

"Hey guys why don't we head to the cabins so that we can get ready for lunch." He said gently pushing the two on the way. Rachal gladly followed the lead as Lauren and Lou followed behind them.

Rachal carried her plate over to the Poseidon cabin's table and sat down. She commanded the goblet to produce a cup of blue diet Dr. Pepper. She then took out a bite of the salad in front of her. She had changed into a pair of blue striped shorts that reached the middle of her thigh and a fresh white shirt that angled in a gentle V around the neck that was trimmed with lace. She sat across from her sister who was the only other person in the Poseidon cabin. She took a deep breath before raising her glass to take a drink of the blue liquid. She was about to place another bite of her salad when somebody ran into her and she was thrown off balance and she fell off of the bench. When she looked up she found a tall figure was looming over her. He must have been taller than six foot with eyes as black a the sky at midnight and jet black hair that was cut in a shaggy hair style that fell into his eyes as he looked down at her. He looked genuinely sorry and she knew it must have been an accident. He lowered down and hovered close to the ground with great ease.

"I am so sorry." He said looking quite embarrassed as he extended a relatively large hand to aid her descent upward. She took his hand and he grabbed her wrist tightly, gently pulling her up with ease. She was somewhat in awe at the strength in his grasp. Then she looked up into his soulful eyes.

"Don't be." She said dusting off her shorts. "It was an accident and there is no harm done. Just a little dusty that's all." He nodded then lingered for a moment looking deep within the depths of her sea green eyes before walking away. She sat down once again in her seat and began to eat again.

Rachal walked with her sister and Sam toward the sword fighting arena for their sword fighting lessons. When they arrived and walked threw the doors they saw the arena alive with action. Rachal found Lauren and they began to chat away as they waited on the sword instructor. But when the doors opened it was Chiron that entered not the sword instructor. The room grew silence as Chiron waved his hand to silence the crowd so that he could speak.

"There has been an accident and your instructor cannot make it to the lesson today. Alex would you mind leading to day?" he asked. Rachal heard a man speak from what seemed to be the shadowy corner.

"I don't mind." He spoke as he emerged out of the shadows. Rachal gasp as she realized that the man was the same young man that had bumped into her at lunch earlier.

Chiron nodded and then addressed the crowd again. "You are to listen to Alex he will be filling in for your instructor." And with that Chiron left. When he had left the young man stood deep in thought as if trying to plan what to do before finally speaking.

"Pair up and practice your moves." He said at last. Rachal looked over at Lauren and they both nodded their head once in agreement. They would work together. Rachal called out her sword and raised it in her hands. Lauren drew her own sword and raised it up in a defensive position. Once they were both read Rachal attacked she went to the side took a swipe at her opponents leg before dodging a swipe Lauren threw at her she went to Lauren's other side and tried a blow there but before she could make it there a camper from another fight got rammed and was pushed toward her, before she could even move the other camper barricaded into her shoving her to the ground with a grunt.

She had fallen face first into the dirt floor of the arena. As she lay on the ground her first thought was "I'm wearing white. This outfit will be ruined." Her second thought was more obvious. "O…..U…..C……H!!!!! That hurt." She spat out the dirt that had entered her mouth. Then an immensely muscular arm extended a hand to help her up. Her gaze traveled up the muscular arm to find a pair of expressive pitch black pair of eyes piercing into her very being. She swallowed nervously as his penetrating gaze looked into her before placing her hand sheepishly into his. His hand seemed to swallow hers as he secured a tight grasp around her hand; His touch was firm but in some strange way it was gentle and delicate as if he thought he was holding the most precious thing in the world. When she was standing up she noticed that his hand remained onto hers for a second before returning to his side. When she looked back up at him his eyes glimmered with laughter and the edges of his lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile but she was in no mood to be teased.

"What?" she demanded. "What is it about me falling to the ground do you find amusing?" This only stuck his humor again and she could tell he was having the hardest time not laughing at her.

"Nothing." He said as soon as he had gained his composer again. "I am just trying to figure out why you like hanging around the ground so much." This pushed Rachal over the edge. She contemplated just slashing at him with her sword but thought better of it. She settled on a sharp retort.

"At least the floor doesn't knock me down." She retorted before whipping around and walking toward Lauren who was smiling at Alex with a coy smile as if she was some love stuck buffoon .As soon as she left she heard him bust out laughing witch only put full on an already burning fire. When she reached Lauren she snapped at her too. "Would you stop smiling like that? You look like some star stuck monkey!" Lauren looked up at her in shook then just nodded her head. Rachal heard the young man's laughter grow even louder at this. She tried her best to blow him off and decided to try and get what little practice time they had left before they were dismissed for their next class.

When they were released to go Rachal's anger had chipped away to a small amount but she still loathed the young man who had teased with her. She walked toward Sam and Beca. As they walked to go down the stairs Rachal heard the young man call out.

"Be careful there is stairs there." He called out as if he was purposefully pushing her buttons. Her fury lit up again and she turned around and fixed him within a very menacing stare. He did not smile or laugh but his eyes still glittered with laughter and the corners of his mouth still twitched ever stilly. He nodded slyly before waving an enormous hand in her direction. Her fury was still evident as her eyes just narrowed and with a small nod of her head in return she followed her friends out the door.

Rachal looked in the mirror that lay on the desk in the corner of the cabin. She had changed _yet again_. She had scrubbed the stains out of her previous outfit and left it to soak. She had changed into a pair of shorter jean shorts that reached the middle of her thigh and with a soft lime cami with a hot pink short sleeved zip up hoody. She sighed hoping that she would not have to change once again today. She applied some mascara and lip-gloss and walked out the door towards archery. She walked toward were the targets were set up. Archery was definitely not her strong point. Well…… let's just say that nymph still won't talk to her.

When she walked up she found that Chiron had kindly set up a target that was a good 5 feet from the others. She noticed that almost all the campers had arrived early and choused the targets farthest away from her. The later you were the closer you got to Rachal and her target. The last one to arrive was no other than the last person she wanted to see to day, Alex Peterson. He strode up to the target beside her and grinned from ear to ear.

"I like the new outfit." He commented. "What is that, your third today?" She glared at him but was still astonished that he had actually remembered that.

"Mind that it was you that caused the first change of clothing." She retorted, and then looked sheepishly up at him. "I am warning you this isn't my strong point and you're in the danger zone." She got another burst of laughter at this and she wondered why she had never heard it before. He looked at her and his eyes softened a little but then returned to the usual emotionless stare.

"I think that we can safely say that I have been warned." He teased. "I would be glad to sign any papers that you want me to." Rachal glared at him again for a second before laughing herself. She would show him that he was not the only one with a sense of humor.

"Yea... About that I have those in my cabin I've been meaning to get people to sign that." She said. He chuckled a little at this but before he could respond Chiron called for class to begin. With one warning glance toward Alex she drew her bow up and took aim. When she let go the arrow flew and hit a nearby tree. Fortunately for her the tree was unoccupied. She looked over to Alex to see him draw his bow and shot. His arrow unlike her went in a perfectly straight path and his hit directly in the middle of the bull's-eye. She stood with her mouth gaping open in astonishment. This guy wasn't only the best swordfighter at camp but also had flawless aim with a bow and arrow. When he lowered the bow she noticed how his forearm muscles flexed. He looked up and when he saw the look on her face he bashfully looked down and she swore she was blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were that good?" she said still astonished. He looked away and she added. "What are you not good at?" she asked. He looked a little embarrassed to share but he finally said something.

"Relationships." He muttered almost inaudibly. She began to blush at this and let out a breath of relief when Chiron called out from down the line of targets.

"Hey, I better see some arrows flying down there." Chiron called out. Rachal with one last glance at the muscular teenage man beside her tried again with the same results. She continued to do this until class was over. Once it ended she began to leave when she heard two people call her name at the same time.

"Rachal." She turned around to find both Alex and Jake looking at her, when Alex realized that Jake wished to talk to her he shy away and told her that he would see her later. She was surprise by the prickle of disappointment she felt as she watched the tall, muscular young man walk away. Then she looked up to find Jake looking at her with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I want you to meet someone." He said and then a beautifully blonde girl that she knew was from the Aphrodite cabin came and intertwined her arm with his and smiled. "Rachal this is Tammy, my girlfriend." At the words _my girlfriend_ Rachal felt her heart shatter into a million pieces inside of her. Jake had a girlfriend. She knew she was on the verge of tears as he addressed her a second time. "Tammy you remember my good friend, Rachal; right?" Rachal's heart couldn't take another blow so with a farewell she took off toward her cabin. The tears she fought so had to hold until she made it to the cabin fell before she even made it half way.

"Rachal." She heard someone call. "Rachal are you alright?" she looked up to find Alex standing in front of her. The tears fell faster. He stood there for a second as if he was trying to figure out what he should do before abruptly asking. "Rachal do you need a hug?" he said. Even threw her heartache Rachal had to laugh at this notion. Obviously he did not really possess people skills.

"No, Alex." She said. "I'm fine but thank you for caring enough to offer." She said politely as she started to walk away. She had made it a few paces before someone caught her arm at the elbow. She looked up to find Alex standing their. The dude was persistent. She had to give him that. When he did not speak she said gently. "What do you want, Alex?" He looked at her and she saw something she never would have expected from this man, certain vulnerability, not totally but it was there. His eyes held a soft light of tenderness to them as he spoke.

"We could talk about it." He said. She was silent for a few moments in shock for this man she hardly even knew wanted her to talk to him about her problems. It reached out and touched her broken heart. When she did not speak he took it as if he had made her uncomfortable and said while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, "If you want to. I mean you probably don't know me that well and…" she stopped him before he could go on.

"I would like that." She said. She hoped that her gratitude for his compassion would show. He nervously grinned and she wished she could see it more often. Her gaze trailed from his face to the arm that was still stroking his neck. She was surprised to find that she noticed the way his muscles flexed as his hand stoked the back of his neck.

"Uh... Where would you like to talk?" he asked and she then realized that they were surrounded by a few campers as the made their way to their own cabins. She thought for a moment before remembering her favorite place in the world.

"I know the perfect place." She said with a smile as she grabbed his nearest arm to her, noting the firm muscle beneath it, and pulled him toward her destination. "Follow me."

He followed her as she led him down the path that led to an opening in the dense forest. The sound of churning water was soon fell upon her ears. Her frayed nerves began mended and the aches of her heart lessen a little as she led him to the banks of the roaring river. She let go of the arm she held and eased her body down gracefully to the banks of the river. She reached out a hand and dipped it into the icy depths. A sense of new strength surged threw her and a new life sustaining force run threw her veins. She looked up to find Alex watching her with an expression she swore was admiration spread across his face but when he notice her gaze upon him it disappeared in a flash.

"So what happened?" he said his voice was soft but she could tell he was hiding something.

"I, well you probably know I have had a crush on Jake for a long time. I mean the whole camp probably knows it." She said. A blush could be found on her cheeks for she was speaking about her personal problems with someone she hardly knew and that person happened to be a male. "You sure you don't mind." She asked him.

Alex looked at her and spoke, "I don't mind if you don't mind talking to me." She looked at him and her blush deepened at the gentle nature in which he spoke. She smiled a little and then continued.

"Well I just was introduced to Tammy, his girlfriend, as a _close friend_." She said. He stared up at her and then stood.

"Oh, that's just cruel." He said with in edge in his voice that shocked her. Why should he feel so strongly? She noticed his fist clenched and as if he remembered where he was it relax but left his knuckles a ghastly white. He looked back at her and his whole demeanors softened. He looked at her and a mischievous glitter took to his dark eyes and a lopsided grin spread across his face. "You sure you don't want that hug because I think you want it." He went to grab her playfully. She squealed and began to run from him laughing. She was not fast enough and soon he had caught her and was giving her a bear hug. She fought to breath in the young mans grasp. She felt his muscles flex around her. After a few minutes like this she spoke rather breathy,

"Alex. Alex please set me down I need to breath." She said. He appeared as though he had not heard her but a few seconds later he lowered her to the ground. She was shocked to realize that she had actually enjoyed the close proximity she had shared with him. She looked up at him and spoke again, "Alex, tell me about your life before you came to camp." He stiffened at this and his eyes grew distant and emotionless.

"I don't like to talk about it." He said gruffly. She reached out and touched his arm taking him by surprise. Her sea green eyes filled with sympathy and compassion.

"Alex, you can tell me. You know that right?" she said. "Please talk to me." He looked down at her and his barriers weakened. His eyes filled with pain and guilt.

"Well, Lets see." He said wistfully with a sharp edge in his voice. "My mother died in my arms when I was ten, killed by a monster that was attracted to me. You know my twin sister Elle? Well we were actually triplets. I had another sister, Gabriella, who also died in my arms by another monster attracted by me. I was told to protect them and I failed. Now I am stuck with a father that wouldn't care if I'd drop dead tomorrow. That about sums up my life story don't you think?" Rachal gasped and a look of sorrow played in her stormy eyes. Tears of sympathy began to collect on her dark eyelashes.

"Oh, Alex I am so sorry." She said. "I had no idea that it was that bad." He looked at her and the look of anger disappeared. Her compassion for him had touched his heart. Before any other bonding could be done though the horn that called them to dinner blew.

"We better get back to camp." He said his voice holding a twinge of regret. She nodded and turned to walk away but after a few steps she flipped back around and walk back to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as she would to comfort a close friend. When she let go she drew back and looked up at him.

"I want to talk more often." She said. "Will you meet me here tomorrow?" He looked at her and smiled.

"I would love to." He said. "When?" She took a minute to think it over before answering.

"What about right after archery again?" she proposed.

"That fine with me." He said. "Now I really think we should get to the dinning pavilion before Elle has my hide for being so late."

She groaned and added, "Beca is going to kill me." Then they both laughed. Then he led the way toward the dinning pavilion.

Chapter Two

As Rachal slept she dreamed. She was lost nothing but forest surrounded her. A heavy wind blew around her and whispered threw the trees, tugging at her long, jet black hair and blowing it into her face. Then it began to rain, rain streaked down her face and fell from her chin. Soon she was drenched to the bone and her dress clung tight to her figure. She began to run trying to find her way out or find shelter then it happened. She heard a low growl coming from the bushes to her right when she looked over to see what it was when another growl came from behind her followed by another to her left. Then hellhounds appeared one by one until she was surrounded by them. They circled her as if she were pray waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She reached for her sword to find that it was not there. Panic began to seize her emotions. Then all at once all of them lunged at her. Just as they were about to rip her throat she woke up. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were wide with panic.

She snapped up right and ran her hands threw her hair which was damp with sweat. Four days had past since she had found out that Jake had a girlfriend. She had spent more time with Alex and realized that he had a wicked sense of humor. It helped her numb the pain that was in her heart and to her surprise that pain weakened ever time she was around Alex. She decided that she would go take a shower before the others woke up. It was around 7:30 so she would have a half hour before the others woke. She slipped down from the bed and silently gathered the stuff she would need and put it in the sky blue duffle bag that was labeled Rachal.

She then snuck out of the cabin, softly closing the door behind her. As she turned around she took a deep breath of the fresh summer air and tried to shake the memory of the dream from her. She had been having nightmares for the past few nights. They always included her feeling totally helpless and near death experiences. She walked toward the showers. As she took her shower she let the water sooth her. When it ended she dried her hair as best she could with the towel and then ran a comb threw her thick locks which was more difficult than you would think then she threw her hair up into a ponytail which reached the middle of her back.

She slipped into her favorite light blue, plaid Bermuda shorts with a sky blue short sleeve with a slight V cut neckline. She applied some mascara and sparkly light blue eye shadow with a light pink lip gloss/ lip stick. She walked out the door of the showers and ran straight into somebody and almost went crashing to the ground but a strong muscular arm grabbed around her waist before she hit the ground. She looked up to find Alex standing there looking at her his black eyes dark with feeling as they pierced into her as her looked down at her as he stood up right. She noticed he keep his hold around her waist as he spoke.

"We have a way of meeting like this don't we?" he said. His facial expression was totally intensely serious. She looked up into his black eyes.

"Yes, I guess we do." She said. She then became aware of the fact that his shaggy hair was wet. She guessed he had taken a shower also. The fact that his hair was a mess did not escape her notice either and she could no longer resist the urge to fix his hair. She rose to her tiptoes and fixed his hair. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath. She blushed and shyed away pulling away from him and turning to were her back faced him. He waited a few seconds before he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He flipped her around toward him and leaned down until his face was only inches from hers.

"May I." he asked his eyes focused on the outline of her lips. She did not know how to respond all she could do was mutely nod her head. He lowered his head the last few inches and placed his lips against hers. His lips were as soft as satin and the kiss that was followed by a gentle caress; after he had pulled back to study her face. Rachal felt lightheaded and a little dizzy. She had to hold onto his arm to level herself.

He was still looking down at her the look in his eyes seemed to be one of adoration. "I know this must be a surprise to you but I cannot hide my affections any more. I want to you to go with me to the dance." He asked. She looked at him and was surprised by the emotions that surged threw her. The dance! She had totally forgotten about the dance. That was Friday and today was Monday.

"I.. I have to think about it, Alex." She said and when he looked a little hurt she added. "I mean I just got over Jake and I have only known you for five days. I will tell you later today. OK?" He just nodded and she could tell that he was hurt. "Lets get to breakfast." He walked off to breakfast looking a bit dejected. She followed behind him and walked into the dinning pavilion. She grabbed a plate and a whole wheat muffin. She went and sat down at her table. She had the glass produce some orange juice. She picked at her muffin, nibbling but never truly committing to eating eat. She took a drink of the orange juice. When they were released to free time she walked to the stables. She had to think and the river was not an option at the moment.

She walked into the stables and over to the stable of Starfire. She heard the mare talk to her in her thoughts.

_Hey, Rachal. How are you?_

"I'm troubled Star." She said. "I don't know what to do." She said.

_What happened? I have never seen you so down._

"_I_ don't know. I thought I liked Jake but Alex is sweet. He asked me to the dance and I said I would think about it but... "

_Wait you mean Alex Peterson the one that always comes in here and gives me a sugar cube and talks to me like I was his long lost friend?_

"Yeah," she said then looked confused. "Wait. He comes here and talks to you?"

_Yeah he talks about this girl all the time. I don't really listen all that much but from what I hear he really has a big thing for her._

"Yeah well I brought you something." She said as she pulled out an apple and held it in front of her mare's mouth. The mare took it and ate it gratefully.

_Thanks, Rachal._

"Your welcome." She said giving an affectionate pat to the mare's neck. "Take care of yourself, know. Ok?"

_I will, you too._

"I will." Rachal said over her shoulder as she walked out. She felt even more lost than she had been before. He had like her all along even before she had become friends with him? He had a big crush on her for a while now? She was so confused. What should she do? I mean she had to admit that she thought Alex was easy on the eyes but would she be ready to go out with him?

She walked into her cabin and collapsed onto the closest bed. She sighed and took a deep breath. She compared Jake to Alex. They were complete opposites, in looks and personalities. Even their weapons were different. She sat there trying to make up her mind for the rest of free time and had still not made up her mind as she sullenly went toward the lake to attend canoeing.

When she got there Lauren and Beca were waiting for her. She walked up to them and was about to speak when the Nereids called the class to order. They told the class that they were to practice their rowing skills today. They would be in pairs and would work on rowing in rhythm. She first looked over to Beca but her sister was looking up at Sam almost dreamily. With an inward sigh she turned to Lauren. She and her sister had not been bonding were much lately. She would have to ask Lauren for advice instead.

They both got into the canoe careful not to tip it. As they rowed in unison Rachal told Lauren about the situation and asked for advice.

"Rachal, I can't tell you what to do because it is your heart we are talking about." was Lauren's reply. "Do you like him?" Rachal thought this over still rowing.

"I think he is very intelligent and he makes me laugh a lot," she said. "He is not too bad on the eyes." She added while blushing.

"Then why don't you go for it?" Lauren asked.

"I don't want to put my heart on the line." She replied.

Lauren looked serious for a moment as if trying to figure out what to say. Then she finally replied. "A wise man once said, "You can't win if you take yourself out of the game." She said. "I think you should try Rachal. From what you tell me this Alex is a great dude and really has feelings for you." Rachal sighed again but this time outwardly. She looked around her while she rowed her eyes distant as if she was lost to this world.

"I don't know, Lauren. I don't know." She muttered. They went on threw the rest of the exercise in silence, Lauren watching her surroundings with interest and Rachal deep in thought. When class ended and she was released to go to lunch. She walked toward the dinning pavilion with Sam and Beca.

Rachal walked toward her table with a gray tray with a fresh Caesar salad on her plate. She ordered the glass to produce an iced cappuccino for she need something to help calm her and a cup of French vanilla cappuccino would normal do just that. She had almost made up her mind and was planning on telling Alex in Swordsmanship. She took a bite of her salad and thought about how in the world she was to get a prom dress and all the accessories she would need in less than a week. Without leaving camp!!! She would have to discuss this matter with Chiron. Maybe a group of girls with a few escorts could go to a town mall together, armed of course. Her sister must have noted her change in moods for she questioned her.

"Rachal are you ok?" she asked. Beca was not really known for her serious side so when she would ask you something you knew that she must really be worried. She smiled a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Beca." She comforted. "I was just thinking about the coming dance." Her sister looked surprised at this asking between mouthfuls.

"You're going?" She asked. Rachal shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet." She said trying to sound as if she did not care but her sister must have caught on at least a little bit because she asked.

"Does this have anything to do with Jake?" she asked. Rachal was surprised that her sister did not know the news but then she remembered that she had not heard the opportunity to tell her sister the news yet. She explained everything about what happened with Jake and when she was done her sister exclaimed, "He is such a jerk!!" she half shouted. "If I get my hands on him he is so dead."

Rachal looked horrified. "No. Rebecca, don't you dare!" She said. "He probably didn't even know I liked him." Beca seemed to calm down but then her dark brown eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"What did I hear? That I _liked_ as in past tense." She asked. "Rachal Rose is there anything I need to know. Are you seeing someone? I mean you have been gone a lot."

"No, Beca." Rachal said shaking her head in exasperation. "I am over Jake and I am thinking of someone but I don't know if I am ready." She then noticed the dreamy look on Beca's face and the curiosity in her eyes intensified. She then added, "No, I will not tell you who it is for I am not sure what will happen and I really don't want to jinx it." Her sister just rolled her eyes but Rachal could tell she was a little disappointed. They ate the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. When their lunch ended they walked toward the arena. When they reached the stairs Rachal took a deep breath and made the descent upward. When she made it into the arena she became aware of their instructor standing in the corner with his nose in a bandage. She was a little worried for him but when she saw Alex her worry disappeared and a smile spread across her face.

She half-walked half-skipped to where he stood and took his hands in hers. She looked up and found a questioning look on his eyes.

"We need to talk." She said as her excitement almost bubbled over. He looked a little worried but that did nothing to damp her high sprits. She led him over to a corner out of range from the other campers. "I accept your offer." She said. He looked down at her and the look in his eye spoke of feeling so strong. She was a little worried that he would just pull her close right there and kiss her. She would have welcomed it but she would rather be alone. He must have sensed it for he gave her hand a squeeze and looked so pleased he might just shout out his happiness to the world but he did not he just stood there staring at her. The expression in his eyes told her far more than words could even begin to say.

Their instructor called the class together to explain the activity they would be doing that day. Alex led her toward where their mentor stood.

"Today we are going to begin to prepare for an upcoming competition." The instructor explained. "You will be divided into partners," everyone at this began to talk with their friends. "That I will pick. You will train with this person and on next Friday we will have a battle. You and your partner will be fighting another pair. This will be a duel and you will need to ware full battle armor. Now for the pairs; Lauren you will be with Piper, Rebecca you will be with Sam, Lou you will be with Elle, Chris you will be with Kyle, Rachal you will be with Alex," he went on but his words were lost to her for she was looking at Alex, her sea green eyes glittering in excitement. His black eyes were filled with the same excitement. She almost missed it when they were told to go and practice. Alex gently lead her to a free space were they could practice. He drew his weapon and she soon followed his example.

When she had her sword out he told her to take up a defensive position. When she did he shook her head at the awkward stance she had positioned herself in. She frowned and asked what she was doing wrong. He walked over and lightly corrected her stance by placing her arms in the correct place with his hands. She noticed his gentleness while doing so. His hand against the bare skin of her arm made her spine tingle. After that it there was no mercy. He drilled her with so many different moves that she would go to defend on one side but he would be on her other with another. When she would trip on go to fall though he was always right there to catch her before she hit the ground.

When they were released to their cabins to prepare for the campfire she was covered in sweat and her breath came in gasp. She raced over to where her water bottle lay. Instead of drinking she undid the lid and poured it over her head. Instantly she felt relieved and she dried herself. Alex walked over and leaned against the nearest pillar. His gaze on her the whole time, she felt it on her as she gathered her stuff together. When she had gathered it all she tilted her head backwards so that she could look at his face.

"What?" she asked him. He seemed to snap back to reality and he shrugged his shoulders and looked out toward the arena.

"We will need to practice." He said. Then he looked back to her and met her eyes. "When is the best time for you?"

"I have free period after archery and I can wake up earlier if I need to." She told him. He nodded his head and looked into her eyes intently. His black eyes had a look of thoughtfulness to them as he weighed out his options.

"We will practice after archery and during swordsmanship." He said with his voice thick with manly authority. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Men. Can't live with them can't live without them.

"Ok, Mr. Macho. May I please go take a shower before I have to attend dinner?" she said sarcastically. He acted like he was thinking it over and then spoke.

"Yeah I think that will be fine as long as you agree to sit by me at the campfire tonight." He said. She giggled and agreed to his request.

"Ok, then I guess I should probably wash up also." He said. He walked out but waved an enormous hand. She picked up her possessions and followed him out the door. She went to her cabin and grabbed her draw string back and filled it with a clean outfit and other things she would need like shampoo and deodorant. She walked out the door and to the showers. She took a quick shower and got out. She quickly dried her hair and changed into her outfit. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress with a pair of white heels. She went back to the cabin and applied her make up and curled her long locks. Her curled hair reached about her shoulder blades. She pulled it up into a fancy clip and walked to dinner with a smile plastered on her face and excitement gleaming in her eyes.

She picked out a fruit salad and ordered a blue iced latté. She brought the tray over to the Poseidon table where her sister was already digging into her steak and potatoes. Alex had gotten her to eat that meal once but she loved salads more and had a small appetite. She took a bite out of her fruit salad, enjoying the taste of the blueberries and pineapple with strawberries. When she received a note passed from the kid behind her. When she looked down at the script she saw her name written simply across the fold of the note and knew it was from Alex. She opened it and found this note penned.

_Dear Rachal,_

_I love the dress. You look wonderful. I can't wait to have the honor of sitting by you at the campfire tonight._

_Your not so secret admirer_

She smiled and was flattered as a slight blush made her cheeks even more becoming. She looked over her shoulder toward the Dionysus table. She saw Alex looking at her with black eyes glittering with mischief and a tender emotion. She smiled and rolled her eyes. He was in a white polo with horizontal black stripes that made his black hair and eyes as dark as midnight look that more attractive. She turned and wrote her own addition to his note and handed it to the kid with orders to give it back to him. It looked like this.

_Dear not so secret Admirer,_

_I thank you for your compliment and you don't look that bad in your own outfit. Please, remember that the honor is all mine to be sitting by a wondrous son of the magnificent Mr. D. _

_Rachal_

She watched as Alex got the note and read it. She saw him start laughing and look her way. She smirked and then went back to eating her food, when lunch was over and they all made there way toward the campfire. As she walked out of the dinning pavilion Alex came up and took her hand. They walked hand and hand toward the campfire. A smile formed in her heart and made its way to her lips. They sat on a log together close to the fire. They talked for they rest of the time while the Apollo kids sang. It felt so right and he was so easy to talk to. She had hated to see it end but it had. He had walked her back to her cabin. When they reached the door she found herself craving his kiss, the feel of his lips against her own. As if he understood he kissed her forehead and when she looked into his eyes she found certain warmth to the midnight depths that set her heart aglow. She looked at him and the look in her eyes could not be mistaken.

"I really should go." He said but the look in his eyes told her a whole different story. He lingered for a moment before turning and walking toward his own cabin. She shut the door then leaned against it; all her emotions slamming into her at once. Her and her sister talked that night.

Chapter Three

Two days had passed and Rachal lay asleep in her bed. As she slept she dreamed. She was with Alex by the river. They were laughing and having a great time. Then the scene changed, she was running but she did not know what she was running from. She kept running but whatever was chasing her grew closer and closer until she could feel it breathing down her neck. Then a dark, creepy voice whispered in her ear, "The Prophecy will be fulfilled." Rachal kept screaming. "What Prophecy?" but the nightmare was beginning to fade and the voices words drifted away. She woke up to find Beca shaking her senseless.

"Rachal!" he sister said. "Rachal wake up." Rachal looked at her sister with droopy eyes. She was covered in cold sweat and her heart was erratic.

"Would you stop shaking me? I'm up what is the matter." She said. Beca let go of her and looked worried.

"You were screaming and thrashing around in the bed." Beca told her. "What is this about a prophecy? Rachal is there something I should know about?" Rachal looked at her distressed sister.

"No, Beca." She said. "It was just a nightmare. I've been having them for a while." She admitted her sister relaxed a little bit but not totally.

"I think you need to talk to Chiron." He sister said. Rachal groaned.

"Come on Beca its nothing." She insisted. "It is just a nightmare that's all. "

"It could be but let's not risk it." Her sister said. When Rachal was sure Beca wouldn't back down she agreed to it.

"Fine but honestly Beca I'm fine." Rachal said.

"Get up." Beca said as she got down from the bed. "You need to especially sense Alex is waiting outside our door on you." Rachal snapped upright.

"Alex is what!!" Rachal exclaimed. Beca laughed.

"That got you moving." Her sister said. "He is waiting on you but I said you were sleeping. That is when you started screaming. I would get moving he is still standing there." Rachal scurried down the ladder and grabbed her stuff frantically. She changed into a pair of plaid blue shorts that reached her middle thigh with a matching top. She ran a comb threw her long hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Then she applied her eye shadow, blush, and strawberry lip gloss. She walked over and opened the door. Sure enough Alex was standing there but his back faced her and his hands were gathered behind his head. The camp shirt he wore had the sleeves cut off and his muscles flexed and were showed off. Her breath hitched and he turned around. He let his arms fall to his side and judging by the concern in the dark depths of his black eyes he was worried about her.

"Rachal are you ok?" he asked the simple words rang with such sincerity Rachal almost let her defenses fall and tell him how truly lost and scared she was. She stopped herself before she did though.

"I'm fine, Alex." She said. "It was just a dream. Everyone gets them." He looked a little relieved but his eyes still held honest concern.

"Yes, but for half-bloods like us it can be a prediction of the future." He said. Then he took her hands in his and she tried to ignore how her heart raced at his touch. "Rachal, talk to me. Let me protect you." She almost melted into his touch and confessed how confused the dreams had her but instead she pulled her hand out of his.

"I can take care of myself. You don't need to act like a knight in shining armor. Ok? I got along just fine before you came remember?" she said. He backed up two steps and his body tensed. Then his body return to normal but remained a little stiff. Only his eyes revealed just how much her words had hurt. She regretted the words the second they left her mouth. "I'm sorry, Alex, but it is probably just a dream."

"Why are you sorry? It was me that misunderstood. I thought you would have wanted my help. I'll see you later Rachal I have a lesson to give before breakfast." He said then retreated before she could even respond. She had never felt so cold in her life. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to shield her heart from his cold shoulder shoved her direction. Her eyes followed him until she could no longer see him. She did not here Lauren come up to her and was startled when she spoke.

"Trouble in paradise, already?" Lauren asked then she realized just how shook up Rachal was. "Come on lets get you some breakfast." Rachal shook her head.

"I'm going to take a walk." She said. Lauren nodded in understanding.

"It will blow over faster than Beca can devour a steak and we both know that's a feat." Lauren said then started walking toward the dining pavilion. "See ya later." Rachal waved goodbye and walked toward the river. When she got there she fell to her knees in front of the water and the tears of frustration she had been fighting for a while fell. The water spoke in soothing tones and ten minutes later she stood feeling calmer than before. She walked toward the arena but when she got there she hid before he could see she was watching. He was with a younger Hermes kid she did not know. He was teaching the boy how to defend against a side attack. She stared in amazement at his patience with the boy as they did the move over and over. Then Alex said something to the boy she could not hear and then the boy left. Alex turned and faced where she was hiding and called out.

"Come out Rachal." He said. "I know your there because no one else around here smells like and ocean breeze except for maybe Beca and we both know silence is not her strong point." Rachal blushed for two reasons one he had caught her spying on him and two he knew what she smelled like. She walked out from behind the pillar and toward him her gaze focused on his tennis shoes.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I messed up your lesson."

"Look at me, Rachal." He said and when she didn't he cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. She closed her eyes stubbornly knowing that his black eyes would hold honest compassion and sympathy something she couldn't handle without crying. "Rachal, come on." He coaxed his voice smooth and inviting. "I'm not mad. I was just frustrated and I don't know how to help you when you push me away." His callused hand against her chin stirred emotions in her she didn't want to explore just yet. She opened her eyes tentatively and looked into his.

She found more than compassion and sympathy in his eyes. In the dark spheres she found a gentle emotion. Tears formed on her lashes and a knot formed in her throat. When a tear fell and trailed down her cheek he brushed it off with his index finger. "Oh, darling, don't cry." He said as a sob escaped her. "Come on lets talk." He gently led her to the closest bench and they sat down. "What has got you like this? I haven't seen you this on edge before." She told him everything about the dream the voice, the running, and the feeling of being totally helpless and confused. He looked puzzled and then he looked at her. "I don't have a clue." He told her honestly. "I think you should talk to Chiron and you said these have been going on for a while?" she nodded.

"I just don't want him to be worried. He has practically raised Beca and me and it would be horrible to stress him out over a few dreams." She told him.

"I know but I don't like this one." He said as he shook his head. "It mentions a prophecy and that alone can be enough to alert you of trouble." She frowned and took her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I know and it scares me too." She confessed. "Just thinking about it gives me chills. Another thing I don't like is that no one else that I know is having nightmares like these. Its like I am being singled out and that is what terrorizes me." Alex nodded and she swore she saw honest fear and concern for her in the shadowy iris of his.

"Let's go we need to get to breakfast before we are marked missing." He said as he helped her up. She wanted him to hold her and shake away all of her fears and leave nothing but the feeling of security she felt in his strong arms. When he looked down at her he must have saw her wish in her expression for in a matter of seconds she was in an embrace. Her fears melted away and she felt secure and protected for the first time since the nightmares began to haunt her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. A few minutes later she drew back and took one of his hands and led him out of the arena and toward the dining pavilion. When they got there she spoke.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You have no idea how much that meant to me." He looked at her and with that same soft, tender look. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just nodded and headed to his table. She grabbed a banana nut muffin and ordered her cup to produce blueberry smoothie. She ate tentatively and when Beca asked her if she was going to finish the other half of the muffin she said no and let her sister have the rest. She cast a glance over at Alex and saw him staring at her. When he saw that she was looking back at him gave a single wave of the hand. He hadn't eaten and she could tell he was thinking. Then they were dismissed to classes. He walked toward her and she knew what he was going to say from the look on his face.

"Lets go have that talk with Chiron now." He said. She drank the last of her smoothie and looked up at him.

"I don't want to." She said. "Plus, I promised Starfire I would muck out her stall this morning and then take her out on a ride." He smiled.

"Um, No." he said as he took her arm and lead her toward the archery class Chiron was teaching. "We can do that later." She protested and tried to free her arm from his grasp but it was all in vain. They made it to the shooting range in record timing. As Rachal approached everyone stopped shooting looked pleadingly at Chiron as if to beg him not to let her join them. Chiron looked at her and instantly his facial expression grew serious and grave.

"Rachal needs to talk to you." Alex announced. Rachal looked at the other campers and added.

"Alone." She said. Chiron nodded and then turned to face the class.

"I must go speak with Miss Rachal. Kody, would you do me a favor and take over?" he said. A blonde girl Rachal knew was from the Apollo cabin nodded. "Thank you." Then Chiron led them to the Big House into his office. When they got in he shut the door behind him.

"What is this about, Rachal?" Chiron asked. "I would ask if it was important but then again you never have been one to come to me unless there was a problem that you could not handle yourself." She sat down in the chair in front of the desk and Alex sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze as if he was encouraging her.

"I've been have these dreams." She said just at that Chiron's face grew even grimmer than before. "Well more like nightmares. She started explaining the last few and after she described the last one Chiron was looking at her with a look that you would normally see at a funeral and his eyes held a glimmer of fear. "Chiron what does it mean by prophecy?" Chiron looked at Alex.

"Alex, would you please go to your class." Chiron asked. Rachal quivered in fear and Alex noticed. He looked at her and she knew he didn't want to leave her like this.

"Will you be ok?" he asked her. She realized how prissy she was acting and did her best to still her shaking hands.

"I'll be fine you go ahead." He looked at her then at Chiron and then back to her again. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll see you at canoe lessons, ok." He said. She nodded and Alex reluctantly walked out and shut the door. When the door shut she took a deep calming breath and then looked back a Chiron.

"Rachal, I should have warned you earlier." Chiron told her then started rambling. "It was so obvious that it is you....... I mean it makes so much sense....... why didn't I think of that..... always thought it would be Beca."

"Chiron what do you mean?" she asked him confused and a little fearful. He looked at her as if he was just realizing she was still in the room.

"There is a prophecy. I mean a few lines given to us by the oracle." He said. "I have never heard it but young Erin did. You know the story of her right?" Rachal nodded. Erin was a young half-blood of Apollo who was given a prophecy from the oracle. Rumor has it that she is now 42 living in a mental institution talking out of her head. Rachal gulped.

"Well the prophecy she received mentioned two powerful sisters coming and that one of them will make a decision that controls the life or death to the one who makes it to save the world from a terrible fate." Rachal felt a chill travel down her spine and fear's iron grip lace its fingers around her very being and clench. Her eyes grew wide and she gripped the chairs armrest with a vice-like grip.

She pointed a finger at herself and said shakily. "Do you think that is me?"

"I honestly don't know." He said. "Only time will tell but I recommend you don't tell anyone of this conversation. I don't want the camp or anyone to worry about this." She nodded. "Why don't you go ahead and skip canoe lesson and go take a ride or something."

"Thank you." She said as she headed out the door. She then head to the stables. When she walked past the lake Alex caught sight of her and came running toward her. He took her in his arms gave her a quick hug before speaking.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." She said. "Do you want to go on a ride with me?"

"Sure let's go." He said not even questioning or pressuring her to tell him. She could kiss him for it. She took his hand pushing away all thoughts of the prophecy and her nightmares and dragged him toward the stables. When they reached the stables she let go of his hand and ran to Starfire who said her greeting.

_Rachal!! How ya been. I got a little worried when you didn't come this morning. Hey isn't that the guy you are going out with?_

"Yes, and how about a ride?" she said.

_BOTH OF YOU!!!! I mean I can do it but come on. Him? _

Rachal giggled. "No, Star. He will ride a different Pegasus." Rachal said. Then she looked at Alex and interpreted. "She thought that we were both going to ride her and she wasn't sure she could do it." Alex in good humor looked offended. Then he pointed to Starfire.

"No more sugar cubes for a week." He said.

_Hey, that's not fair. I mean I can't lift that much. I not Super Horse!_

Rachal busted out laughing and Alex joined in, his baritone mixing perfectly to her high chime-like laughter. Alex walked over and gave the distressed Pegasus a hearty pat.

"Relax, Star." He told the Pegasus. "I was just kidding." He turned to Rachal. "Which one would be best to ride?" Rachal whistled two times in a high pitch tone and a blue roan, Pegasus appeared.

"I recommend Storm." She said. "He is very sturdy and dependable. Hey, Storm would you mind if Alex rode you?" Storm was an extremely buff horse.

_No, as long as we ain't traveling the world I can handle it. But do I get a sugar cube when we get back?_

"We are only going around camp and do I ever not give you a sugar cube when we get back?" she said.

_No, but I was just making sure._

"He will let ya ride him." She said. Then turned and let Alex get his horse ready. He put the bridal on Storm and went to put a saddle on when Rachal slid onto the black mare and took her silver mane in her hands. She was going to ride bareback today.

"Are you crazy?" Alex asked looking at her in dismay. "You're going to ride a Pegasus into the sky, without a saddle or even a bridal. I know Zeus doesn't love you flying is that such a good idea?"

Rachal nodded and said. "I always ride like this." He shook his head and grabbed a bridal. He walked over and held out the bridal to her.

"I would feel better if you at least put this on her just in case." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Alex." She complained. "I have ridden since I was six it is not like I am some beginner. I know Beca is the best rider but I am not that far behind her."

"Please, just do it." He said. "I don't even care if you use it. Just give me the piece of mind that you're going to be safe."

"Fine, but Starfire isn't going to like it." Rachal told him as she slid the bridal over her mare's nose. "She hates being tied down." Sure enough Starfire was complaining in a matter of seconds.

_Oh, come on Rachal. Please don't make me ware it. It is itchy and makes my jaw hurt._

"Alex wants you to wear it so he knows I am safe." She told the mare.

_Why doesn't he trust me to take care of you? I would die before you go hurt. Plus we have been to Michigan and back like this._

"I know but he doesn't know that." She told the horse as Alex mounted Storm. "I will loosen it up as much as I can and we will ride like normal. Plus we have to show that boy who is boss around here." She looked over to make sure Alex was ready the dug her heels into Star's sides. She called over her should. "First one to the beach wins." Starfire took off like a bat out of hell and in a matter of seconds was in the air at full speed. Rachal gripped her mare's silvery mane and pressed her heels into her side urging her on, her long black hair flying behind her in the wind and her sea green eyes alive with joy. She glanced over her shoulder to find Alex and storm a good 8 foot behind her. She turned back and lowered becoming one with her horse. They made it to the beach in record timing and landed flawlessly. She dismounted and patted Starfire on the neck affectionately before Alex and Storm landed. His land was good but no where near as flawless as hers.

"Great job, Star I think that is a new record." She said to her companion before Alex walked up to her staring at her in amazement.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "I mean I knew you were good but... WOW." She smiled.

"Practice," She said. "Years of practice." He looked at her in admiration. She blushed and turned to face the ocean enjoying the gentle ocean breeze that tugged on her locks. She felt revitalized. Alex walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his strong body behind her. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. He was looking down with her and there eyes connected. The sparks flew and he leaned down slowly, letting the anticipation build. When there lips meet a passion flared with in her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips harder against her own. When he pulled back to take a breath she looked up into his dark black eyes and she seemed to see into his soul. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before look out at the horizon.

"How about a walk across the beach?" he asked her. She nodded and slipped her shoes off and set them down. He did the same and they started walking hand and hand down the beach. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed in contentment. After they had walked a good fifteen minutes Alex stopped and looked down at her. He took both of her hands in between his and nodded toward were they had walked at the tow pair of footprints they had left behind that lay right beside each other step for step.

"Rachal, I want our lives to be like this." He said. "I want to walk by you threw everything you go threw." She looked into his eyes and saw his feelings that proved his words true. She kissed his cheek.

"I want you to be with me too." She said. He held her close and they forgot about the world and all there problems and for one moment nothing else existed except them. When she returned to reality she said. "We need to get back we will already be late for archery." She whistled once and then paused for five seconds and whistled twice in a high pitched tone. Starfire and Storm appeared in a matter of seconds. She mounted Star and said. "Let's go get our shoes and then we can take them back to the stables and run to archery." Alex nodded and she dug her heels into the mare's sides and she took flight.

They went at a leisurely pace this time. They picked up there shoes and went back to the stables. By the time they had brushed down there mounts and Rachal had fed them each a sugar cube it was a good fifteen minutes into archery. Chiron noticed them walk in late but just nodded his head in understanding and pointed to the two empty targets father down the range. Rachal mouthed thank you and walked to the farthest target. She picked up a bow and an arrow. She shot and actually hit the target in her first try. She smiled and looked over at Alex.

"I should hang out with you more often." She teased. "Maybe some of your talent will wear off on me and I may actually hit the bull's-eye." He smiled and shot. His of course hit directly in the center or the target.

"Maybe." He teased back. They went threw the rest of class taking turns and teasing lightheartedly. She almost forgot about the dreams and the problems they brought. But they lingered in the back of her mind like a deadly viper waiting to strike.


End file.
